


Sugar Lips and Saccharine Skin

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Free!
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm not one hundred percent sure why I wrote his xD I was looking through Free! fanart and BAM I saw Haru with a popsicle and hear we are. I usually don't ship MakoHaru but I do have to admit that they are adorable. Dedicated to Madison, who <em>does</em> ship them.</p></blockquote>





	Sugar Lips and Saccharine Skin

"It's hot."

Makoto glanced up from his notebook, a small smile playing at his lips as he saw Haru with his head tilted back, waiting for the small fan to rotate in his direction and blow cool air on his overheated skin.

"Can't we swim?" he added, shooting the brunet an imploring look. Makoto shook his head, tapping his pencil against his homework.

"We have to get this done for tomorrow. You don't want sensei to give us detention at lunch, do you?" Makoto said gently, and Haru mumbled a quiet "no". "Let's finish our work, and then see about heading down to the pool, all right?" Haru nodded, shifting uncomfortably as he leaned back over his work.

The two drudged through their assignments for fifteen minutes uninterrupted, until Haru pushed his pencil away with a sigh and got to his feet. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, already venturing into the kitchen.

"No thanks," Makoto answered, scribbling down the next English translation into his notebook with a strained expression on his face. English was neither his nor Haru's best subject.

After a bit of shuffling in the kitchen (Makoto thought he heard the fridge or freezer being opened and shut a few times), Haru returned triumphantly with a bright blue popsicle clutched in one hand, plopping back down onto the tatami and happily sucking on the ice pop. The brunet's pencil froze mid-sentence, his eyes locked on the dark-haired boy in front of him.

"That's not a drink." he pointed out. Haru shrugged, his eyes flicking up to meet Makoto's. "Where's the other half?"

Haru pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, making Makoto swallow and shift semi-uncomfortably. "I left it in the wrapper in the freezer. You said you didn't want anything."

"I said I didn't want anything to drink, I never said anything about an ice pop."

"You can share mine, then." Haru muttered, taking his pencil in his free hand and extending the popsicle with his other. Makoto eyed it for a moment before leaning forward, flicking his tongue over the tip of the ice pop.

Haru looked up from his paper, his eyes darkening before he quickly glanced back down. Makoto didn't miss it, however, and pulled the blue-eyed boy's hand a little closer so he could take more of the popsicle into his mouth. He sucked hard on the frozen treat, watching evenly as Haru glanced up once or twice more, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. After another minute, the brunet sat back down and licked the sticky, blue residue from his lips, picking up his pencil once more. The dark-haired boy never went down without a fight, however.

The popsicle was melting quickly due to the attention that Makoto had paid it, and Haru eagerly lapped up the small droplets of syrup that were trickling down its sides. His brilliant eyes were locked with Makoto's, unwavering, as he sucked on the tip of the ice pop alluringly.

"You might need to get the other half if you keep sucking on it so aggressively." the brunet said evenly, looking down at his notebook as if he was disinterested in what the other boy was doing. Haru shrugged, his eyes still on Makoto as he slid the popsicle deeper into his mouth, a soft slurping sound breaking the silence of the room.

The green-eyed teenager shifted again, still trying to keep up the appearance that Haru's suggestive actions weren't affecting him like they actually were. He wanted to lean forward across the table, grab the dark-haired boy by the collar of his shirt and mash their lips together, but he stayed calm and poised in his spot on the tatami instead.

"Makoto."

The brunet reluctantly glanced up from his homework, unsure of what Haru would be doing. Most likely glaring at him for not making a move.

The black-haired boy had the popsicle balanced on his extended tongue while giving the taller boy the most smouldering look he could manage, almost challenging him to break his composure. Makoto felt his mouth go dry, his gaze flicking between the ice pop and Haru's eyes. If he could have possibly gotten any hotter, the fan wouldn't have done him any good.

The two of them seemed to move forward at the same time; Makoto dropped his pencil and Haru pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, and they both leaned over the table to press their lips together in a heated kiss. The brunet noted how Haru's lips tasted sweet like the ice pop, and it only made him want to kiss him more. 

Makoto clumsily made his way to the same side of the table as Haru, feeling the smaller boy's arms wrap around his neck and draw him closer. "You taste so good.." the brunet mumbled against his lips. Haru let out a soft noise of agreement that Makoto interpreted as "You, too".

They pulled apart after a moment to catch their breath, and Makoto gasped as he felt the popsicle being traced over his collarbone, just above the collar of his partially unbuttoned school shirt, followed by a soft, warm tongue licking at the sticky trail. "H-Haru," he stuttered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as the dark-haired boy trailed his tongue further up his neck.

While the blue-eyed boy was busy sucking on his skin, he absently took the popsicle from him and traced it around his own lips. He gently withdrew, placing his fingers under Haru's chin and tilting his head upward. When their lips met again, there was a bitter-sweet flavour, from the syrup on his mouth and the taste of his own sweat on Haru's tongue.

The blue-eyed boy leaned eagerly into the kiss, scrambling forward so he was straddling Makoto as they continued to press their lips against the other's. Their tongues twined together, shamelessly prodding and exploring as they moaned into each other's mouths. The popsicle had melted over Makoto's fingers from the sweltering heat surrounding them, but neither of the boys seemed to care.

When they parted once more to breathe, the dark-haired boy absently plucked the popsicle stick from Makoto's fingers, setting it down on the table and beginning to lick off the mess. He took one of the brunet's fingers into his mouth, keeping eye contact as he slowly sucked on the digit, cleaning it of the sticky syrup. Makoto moaned, tangling his free hand in Haru's hair in encouragement.

The dark-haired boy quickly licked and sucked the remnants of the popsicle off Makoto's fingers before moving the brunet's hand to rest on his waist, leaning forward to kiss him again. The green-eyed boy kissed him back and gently began to move his hips up against the shorter boy's, earning him a drawn-out moan. Haru rocked his own hips back against Makoto, increasing the friction between them and coaxing more noises of pleasure from both of them.

It was nearly too hot to even breathe at all, but neither of them seemed to care, rutting against each other and tasting the blue ice pop on the other's tongue as they feverishly kissed. They panted into each other's mouths, the heat of the room and the feel of their bodies pressed together almost too much to cope with.

Makoto knew that he wasn't going to last if they continued to move so quickly, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the smaller boy. His body screamed in protest even at the thought, so he succumbed to the pleasure and his desire and carried on moving against Haru, too.

Haru was the first to cum, gasping loudly as his movements grew erratic, pushing Makoto over the edge, as well. Their hips slowly stilled, and the dark-haired boy stayed seated in the brunet's lap, his face carefully nuzzled against the taller boy's neck as they attempted to catch their breath. Makoto was only a little uncomfortable with the stickiness in his pants, but he didn't mention it for the time being as he carefully stroked the shorter boy's back.

"I can wash your school pants and boxers, if you'd like."

The brunet glanced down at the smaller boy, smiling shyly and nodding in reply. It would save him having to explain it to his mother.

Haru reluctantly got to his feet, grimacing at the wet feeling in his own trousers. "Mine as well." he added wistfully, gesturing Makoto to follow him to the laundry room.

More making out ensued once their pants were off, and no one finished their homework. They both got detention, but couldn't say they were all that upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not one hundred percent sure why I wrote his xD I was looking through Free! fanart and BAM I saw Haru with a popsicle and hear we are. I usually don't ship MakoHaru but I do have to admit that they are adorable. Dedicated to Madison, who _does_ ship them.


End file.
